


Замена

by Lethys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Happy End!, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если люди больше не могут быть вместе? Найти замену?.. К сожалению, это не всегда помогает быстро забыть о прошлых отношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замена

В этот раз Учиха решил сам зайти к Наруто. Ему было нужно поговорить. Не дожидаясь, что дверь откроют, Саске чуть ли не вышиб дверь с петель застав подошедшего к двери полуголого блондина еле обмотавшегося на пояснице полотенце. На плече осталась не смытая мыльная пена.

— Какого черта, теме?! Зачем мне дверь ломать? Я и так бы её открыл! Ксо-о...

— Надо поговорить.

Серьёзным тоном начал Учиха, закрывая изрядно пострадавшую дверь. Наруто скосил взгляд в сторону приоткрытой двери спальни.

— О чём? Давай только быстрее.

Саске стал медленно подходить к напарнику, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.

— Что с тобой случилось? Ты даже не предложишь мне чай...

Поравнявшись со спальней, Учиха заметил, что на постели лежит мужчина. Серые волосы, проглядывающие из-под одеяла, определенно дали понять, кому они принадлежат. На полу разбросанная дзенинская форма вперемешку с оранжевой одеждой. Похоже, ночь была весьма бурная.

— С каких это пор ты стал водить к себе домой...

— Это не твоё дело. Между нами всё кончено. Если это всё, что ты хотел сказать, то уходи, — Наруто подошел к двери, закрывая комнату от посторонних глаз. Прислонившись к ней спиной, он с вызовом посмотрел на Учиху.

Подавляя в себе волны ярости и желание убить, Саске безразлично хмыкнул.

— Нет... Тебя ждёт Цунаде, это касается твоей следующей миссии, — Саске выжидающе смотрел на полуголого парня. Намокшие волосы были забавно взъерошены, капли воды лениво сползали по загорелой коже. Рука непроизвольно дрогнула, из-за желания прикоснуться, и вновь бессильный гнев затмил рассудок. Нельзя. Теперь нельзя просто прикоснуться, просто прижать к себе, не отпускать.

"Кто ошибся первым, Наруто?.."

— Я скоро к ней зайду... Саске, пожалуйста, уходи, — Наруто поспешно отвел взгляд.

Учиха молча развернулся и покинул квартиру. Плечи предательски задрожали. Теперь можно позволить себе слабость. Он выдержал безразличный холодный взгляд; вытерпел боль, которую причиняет этот родной голос. Горячие слёзы стекали по щекам.

Торопливо надевая на себя одежду, Наруто вздрогнул, услышав голос за спиной:

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе,- широко улыбаясь, ответил Наруто, повернувшись к Какаши, и принялся натягивать черную майку.

— Подойди ко мне, Наруто.

Узумаки немного помедлив, поднял с пола куртку. Накинув на себя, подошёл к любовнику. Какаши сел на постели и притянул к себе светловолосого парня.

— Кто-нибудь из вас всё равно сломается, как думаешь?

Наруто отвёл взгляд. Конечно, он всё это прекрасно знал. Но он просто не смог быть с Учихой. Слишком больно. Ещё сильнее боль только без него... Простить предательство и раз за разом терпеть, он просто не выдержал. Глупо было думать, что ничего не повторится. И тот скандал, что закатил потом Саске. Его слова до сих пор звенят в голове. Наруто казалось, что живым он из квартиры не выйдет. Правда, обошлось без жертв, но пострадавшие были.

Хатаке догадывался, что произошло между его бывшими учениками. И прекрасно видел, что ни один из них не останется равнодушным друг к другу. Несмотря ни на что.

Наруто не выдержал одиночества; и из-за этого его ученик стал для Хатаке любовником. Он помогал забывать на время о Саске в безумные страстные ночи. Никогда у Какаши не было такого, как Наруто. И никогда не будет. Даже когда Наруто был, где-то там, рядом с Учихой, Какаши ревновал. Отчаянно хотел душу, сердце - всё. Но всячески подавлял чувства к парню, понимая, что этот роман рано или поздно закончится.

Узумаки улыбнулся в ответ Какаши, ловко высвободившись из объятий.

— Я к Цунаде-баа-чан, а ты вставай - тебя твои ученики ждут, - сказав напоследок, блондин исчез.

— Вы оба ошибаетесь.

Саске перестал чувствовать время. Всё просто слилось в один длинный нескончаемый момент. Он уже забыл, когда нормально спал. Конечно, поди там усни. Он даже не предполагал, что Узумаки будет спать с Какаши. По меньшей мере, на душе было гадко, словно тебя предали исподтишка. Словно нож в спину.

Тогда Наруто сам предложил расстаться. Учиха не хотел отпускать, хоть и понимал свою прямую вину. Неужели верность этого стоит?

Саске выдохнул дым и потушил сигарету о подоконник, на котором сидел по ночам.

— Сакура... Ты знала о Наруто? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. В том, что она знает, Учиха ни секунды не сомневался. Всё, что происходит с Наруто, вплоть до личной жизни. Этот придурок слишком доверяет ей.

За спиной послышался глухой шелест простыней. Девушка осторожно встала с постели, укутавшись одеялом, и несмело подошла к некогда возлюбленному. Остановившись в паре метрах от парня, тихо ответила:

— Да... Он не хотел, чтобы ты узнал.

— Уходи.

Вскоре хлопнула входная дверь, оставив хозяина квартиры в пустоте. Да они спали вместе. Но не более. Никаких отношений. Потому что его не было рядом. Вот и всё. И он нашёл замену. Вот только сам отказывался верить, что и ему найдётся замена. Мысль сама по себе была невыносима, вводила в дикое бешенство. Хотя какое право он сам имел искать замену? Всё честно. Но сознание отказывалось мириться.

Перед глазами вновь замелькали картинки: как его Наруто изгибается от наслаждения под другим... Как другой ласкает это золотое тело... Которое принадлежало ему... Принадлежало всецело.

С той встречи дома у Узумаки прошёл, как минимум, месяц. За всё это время Саске только раз встретил его, в кабинете Хокаге. Тогда Наруто был в группе АНБУ, которым Цунаде давала распоряжения. Внутри у Учихи всё оборвалось, когда он узнал Наруто. Для него было бы сложно не узнать. Как Цунаде решилась на такое? Наверное, этот придурок слишком долго уговаривал её или было что-то серьёзнее... Во всяком случае, Узумаки не оставил мечту стать Хокаге, а это, наверняка, считал новой ступенью в достижении своей цели. Или же способом избегать Саске. Почему-то последнее напрашивалось сильнее.

С момента вступления в ряды АНБУ, Наруто почти перестал думать о Саске. Постоянные задания, миссии. Постоянные убийства... просто не давали думать о постороннем.

В его группе оказались Сай и Неджи, последний был их командиром. Они как раз помогли ему освоиться в новом коллективе.

Отдохнуть удавалось редко. Похоже, Цунаде ждала момента, когда Узумаки откажется от этой работы, и тогда ей было бы, за что его отсчитать. Наверное... Но всё лучше, чем видеть Учиху, думать о нём, спать с Какаши, стараясь убежать от себя. Теперь он убийца.

Красный форменный плащ развевался на холодном ветру. Запахнувшись в шёлковую материю, Наруто еле ощутил тепло. Команда была наготове. Предстояло убить группу вражеских шиноби-отступников. Все ждали команды Неджи.   
Внезапно, чужие руки обняли со спины, согревая чужим теплом.

— Сай.

— Опять мёрзнешь?

— Мы на задании. Хватит дурака валять.

— Тебе холодно, так же как и мне. Тогда почему бы и нет?

Неоднозначные намеки напарника всегда настораживали Наруто. Только он не понимал, насколько серьёзен его друг. Всё это было очень не вовремя.

— Всем приготовиться! — скомандовал голос из наушника, прерывая разговор, так и не дав возможности ответить. — Выступаем!

После окончания миссии, всех распустили. Нежджи ушёл отчитываться Цунаде. Так что можно было спокойно вернуться домой и немного поспать. Наверняка скоро опять вызовут. Хотя, обычно, они все собирались в строго назначенное время. Но сегодня Неджи ничего не сказал.

Глубокая ночь. Переместившись в квартиру, он стянул с рук пропитанные кровью перчатки. Жилет тоже сильно замарался. Сколько времени прошло, а до сих пор не научился чисто работать. Командир был не очень этим доволен.

Брезгливо отбросив грязные вещи в угол ванной, залез под душ. В памяти замелькали лица убитых преступников. Сжав кулаки, подставил воде лицо. Слёзы — это слабость.

Звук шагов за дверью заставил резко обернуться.

"Какаши?.. Нет".

Быстро выбрался из ванной, наспех натянул штаны. На всякий случай прихватил кунай, который отыскался в брошенной полевой сумке. Наруто не думал им пользоваться, просто он был не совсем уверен, что это Хатаке. Так к нему никто не наведается ночью. Приоткрыв дверь, он выскользнул из душного помещения в тёмный коридор. Наруто застыл на месте, в непонимании вглядываясь в темноту. Никого не было. Присутствие чужой чакры не наблюдалось. Но ведь это не значит, что никого нет? Юноша тихо прокрался до спальни, прислушиваясь к любому шороху в темноте. Сердце тревожно отсчитывало удары в груди.

— Саске?.. — неуверенно позвал парень, надеясь, что ошибается. — Хватит играть.

\- Хм, - тёмный силуэт возник из ниоткуда. Наруто напрягся. Если Учиха здесь, то это хуже чем просто плохо. Он стал лихорадочно обдумывать, как быстрее выпроводить гостя и попытаться не затрагивать болезненные темы. - Я хотел увидеть тебя.

— Поэтому ты решил выжидать меня здесь? Зачем?

— Я хочу, чтобы мы были снова вместе.

Узумаки показалось, что он ослышался. Он бы никогда себе не представил, что гордый Учиха Саске придёт к нему сам и будет просить быть вместе. После всего, что было между ними.

— Нет, — Наруто отступил назад. — Мы не можем.

— Не торопись с ответом. Хорошо подумай, Наруто. Я дам тебе время.

Узумаки почувствовал что-то неладное. Учиха не договаривал.

— Это не изменит моего решения, Саске.

— Ты скоро передумаешь, поверь мне, - голос раздался из-за спины. Сильные руки тут же сковали за спиной его собственные, не дав возможности для обороны или хоть для какого-то сопротивления. Кунай выпал из заломленной руки.

"Клон?!"

Наруто бросил гневный взгляд на Саске, который приблизился к нему вплотную.

— Беспечен, как всегда. Упрям и безрассуден, — Саске провёл ладонью по полосатой щеке, спускаясь к шее.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?! Отпусти меня! — с угрозой в голосе потребовал Узумаки.

— А то что? Боец АНБУ, который стал пленником в своём собственном доме, что-то сможет мне сделать?

Учиха сжал пальцы на горле Наруто.

— Перестань, Саске... — почти прошептал Наруто. Хватка Учихи ослабла, и он подался к губам Узумаки в мягком поцелуе.

— Я не хочу отпускать тебя, — прошептал Учиха. Наруто почувствовал, что его больше не держат, и попытался отстраниться от настоящего Саске. Учиха только крепче обнял, спуская поцелуи на шею.

— Прости меня. Прошу, будь только со мной, — продолжал шептать Саске.

— Я не могу... Мне больно, Саске...

Учиха остановился и посмотрел в синие глаза.

— Мне тоже больно, Наруто. Поэтому ты должен быть только со мной. По-другому не будет.

— Что?

— Я убью Хатаке или любого другого, если кто ещё раз прикоснется к тебе.

Наруто на мгновение перестал дышать. Саске, что, спятил?

— Ха. Вот значит как? Я думал, вы поженитесь с Сакурой. Она, кажется, хотела этого, — Наруто попытался перевести разговор.

— Тебя это волнует? Она никогда не была мне нужна.

— Сволочь! Ты использовал её! А как же я? Ты обо мне думал?! Может, ты и меня будешь опять использовать?! Ненавижу тебя! - Наруто вырвался из объятий. Стало невыносимо больно где-то внутри.

— Я никогда тебя не использовал, Наруто. Подумай над тем, что я сказал.

После этого разговора, Узумаки не спал всю ночь.

Утром в штабе он выпросил отгул и, не теряя времени, отправился искать Какаши. Слоняясь по пыльным дорогам Конохи, он обдумывал, как скажет любовнику об их расставании. Хотя в принципе это не должно удивить Какаши. Где-то ко второй половине дня дзенин нашёлся лениво развалившимся на ветке дерева недалеко от тренировочного полигона их бывшей команды.

— Приходил Саске. — утвердительно сказал Какаши, не отрываясь от оранжевой книжки.

Наруто молча сел прислонившись спиной к грубой коре дерева, и посмотрел на небо. В руке он мял травинку выдавая свое волнение.

— Это значит, что наши встречи прекратятся, — бывший учитель Узумаки спрыгнул с дерева и теперь присел с ним рядом.

— Прости, — вздохнул парень. — Он сказал, что убьёт тебя.

Хатаке усмехнулся под маской.

— Не удивлён, — он перевёл взгляд на светловолосого юношу. — А ты?

— Я знаю, что он это сделает, если...

— Хм. Похоже, Саске всё-таки своего добился, — заключил дзенин.

Наруто пожал плечами.

— Мне надо уйти из деревни на время.

— Сбегаешь?

Парень мотнул головой.

— Наруто, могу я... В последний раз. — Мужчина взял Наруто за подбородок, повернув к себе лицом. — Всего лишь поцелуй.

Приняв немое согласие, дзенин стянул с лица маску, прикоснувшись к теплым мягким губам оранжевого счастья. Последний раз.

Узумаки в спешке складывал всё необходимое в свой рюкзак. Цунаде согласилась отпустить его на неделю. Наруто надеялся, что этого хватит, а там сымпровизирует. Как и сказал Какаши, сейчас он бежал от Саске. Вот только всё ещё сомневался, ведь это Учиха, так что, надо быть готовым ко всему. Парень не просил скрыть свой ухода. А Цунаде наверняка ничего не скажет Учихе. Слишком она его недолюбливает, особенно, когда узнала, что они встречаются.

Было необходимо как можно быстрее покинуть пределы Конохи.

Через пять часов пути шиноби достиг небольшой деревни. Сразу после прибытия, он занялся поиском жилища, остановив свой выбор на старом отеле на окраине поселения, в котором и снял комнату. Не дорого и просто. Небольшая комната, единственный низкий стол и свёрнутый футон в углу составляли незамысловатый интерьер. В этом доме пахло сыростью и затхлостью, но Наруто это не волновало.

Скинув с плеч свой груз, парень опустился на пол рядом со столиком. Подтянув рюкзак к себе, Узумаки вытащил из глубины оранжевый томик Ича-Ича.

Положив перед собой начал рассматривать обложку книги, будто бы увидел её в первый раз.

— Ты не увидел, до чего я докатился. Наверное, Саске придёт убить меня. Мне осталось только ждать. Как думаешь, как скоро он придёт за мной?.. Я ни черта не понимаю… Кажется, я с ума сошёл, Джирайя. Он нужен мне... — Наруто закрыл лицо руками и дал волю эмоциям.

Услышав шаги, парень замер. Стук в дверь.

— Господин, принесли бельё.

— Да, — отозвался шиноби, поднявшись и открыв дверь, позволив молодой девушке пройти и положить чистые простыни на столик и зажечь масляную свечу.

— Не сидите здесь, баня в вашем распоряжении. Хозяйка сказала, что вы здесь задержитесь на несколько дней, а хотите, я покажу вам деревню? Через три дня будет праздник.

Девушка развернулась к блондину и смущенно улыбнулась. Ей очень понравился парень. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, она впервые видела такого необычного человека.

— Простите... Я много говорю...

— Нет, ничего. Я хотел бы сходить на праздник, правда, — Наруто широко улыбнулся, хотя это ему далось с трудом.

— Меня зовут Кейко, — представилась она, поправив длинные черные волосы.

Но, так и не дождавшись, когда парень назовет своё имя, поспешила уйти из комнаты. Возможно, завтра или на празднике она сможет узнать побольше об этом юноше.

Саске шёл по украшенной фонарями улице. Применив хенге, он смог спокойно оставаться неприметным для жителей этой деревни. Черное кимоно, фарфоровая маска ворона, скрывали под собой последнего из Учиха. Он все это время знал, где Наруто. С передатчиком, который он подложил в его рюкзак, отследить особого труда не составляло. Вдруг его внимание привлёк оранжевый цвет, промелькнувший в толпе. Саске ускорил шаг, направляясь к центру зрелища.

— Наруто-сан, смотрите!

Прогремел гром, тёмное небо окрасилось разноцветными всполохами салюта, жители восхищенно хлопали или одобрительно и радостно кричали. Саске остановился. В нескольких шагах от него стоял Наруто, задрав голову к небу. Рядом с ним стояла какая-то девушка, дёргая за рукав его рыжее кимоно. Узумаки озорно улыбался ей в ответ, по-лисьи прищуривая глаза. В этот момент Саске подумал, что отдал бы всё, чтобы эта улыбка принадлежала только ему.

"Посмотри на меня..."

Словно услышав мысли Учихи, Наруто повернул голову в его сторону.

— Наруто-сан? Что-то случилось? - девушка смотрела на серьёзное лицо своего спутника, затем перевела взгляд в толпу, куда был устремлен взгляд блондина, но не увидела того, что видел юноша.

— Кейко-чан, прости, я должен идти, — как будто не своим голосом сказал Наруто.

— Что?! Праздник только начался! — воскликнула Кейко, обиженно надула губы.

— Прости, я должен.

Снова прогремел гром, и через мгновение девушка потеряла из виду Узумаки.

Наруто открыл глаза. Клон, которого он послал на праздник вместо себя, исчез.

Саске здесь. Блондин посмотрел на дрожащее пламя свечи. На улице за окном слышались приглушенные взрывы фейверка и голоса людей.

Не запертая дверь приоткрылась, человек бесшумно зашёл в комнату закрыл за собой на замок.

— Я ждал тебя, — Наруто стоял спиной к пришедшему, и смотрел в открытое окно на улицу сияющую огнями фонарей.

Саске снял хенге, и, не решившись подойти ближе, опустился на пол рядом со столиком.

— Я не верю тебе, Саске.

В ответ – молчание.

— И ты всё равно ждёшь, что всё будет как раньше?.. Ты не похож на прежнего Учиху Саске, который ни о чём не жалеет, - с горькой усмешкой в голосе произнес блондин.

— Потому что это ты. Ты нужен мне, — беспристрастный безразличный голос в ответ.

Наруто повернулся к Саске.

— И что? Тогда я тоже был тебе нужен. Зачем всё это повторять?

— Я люблю тебя. Ты - всё для меня.

Узумаки не мог заставить себя закрыть рот. Учиха точно сошёл с ума. Он никогда не говорил Наруто такого.

— Даже если ты скажешь “нет”, заставлю тебя стать моим, снова.

Наруто не успел заметить, как Учиха оказался рядом с ним. И теперь смотрел прямо в его глаза. Их губы были так близко, что Наруто чувствовал тепло его дыхания и не мог преодолеть свое желание поцеловать.   
Но что-то произошло, Саске избежал прикосновения и крепко обнял парня, прижимая к себе.

— У меня миссия на два месяца... — жаркий шёпот на ухо.

По спине Наруто пробежали мурашки. Казалось, Саске делает это нарочно.

— Ты думаешь я буду ждать тебя, Учиха? — Наруто почувствовал, что объятия стали намного грубее.

— Ты будешь ждать. Если узнаю, что ты был с другим, а я узнаю это, ты знаешь что я сделаю. И я точно не буду жалеть об этом.

— А что на счёт тебя? Я ведь тоже ничего не узнаю, когда ты будешь там с кем-то.

— Просто поверь мне. Дай мне шанс.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Наруто и обхватил руками спину Учихи.

— Я люблю тебя, — Учиха забрался рукой под майку блондина, наслаждаясь бархатом этой кожи. Припал губами к открытой шее, нежно целуя. Как он мечтал об этом; как ждал, когда снова сможет просто обнять его, снова почувствовать. Он запустил пальцы в золотые волосы на затылке и потянул вниз, заставляя Наруто откинуть голову назад, и поцеловал мягкие тёплые губы. Осторожно. Учиха безумно страдал, когда думал о том, что эти губы принадлежали другому; что эти губы предали.

Поцелуй стал требовательней, агрессивней.

У Наруто подгибались коленки, дышать становилось все тяжелее. Саске отстранился, заглянув в затуманенные желанием голубые глаза.

— Я хотел убить тебя, — признался Учиха.

Взгляд блондина стал тревожным, и он попытался отстранить от себя Саске.

— Не бойся, глупый... — Саске потянул парня на расправленный футон. Опрокинув блондина на спину, навис над ним.

— Почему не убьёшь? — тихо спросил Узумаки.

— Я же уже сказал почему, придурок, — улыбнулся Учиха и снова поцеловал. Наруто потянул руки к парню, но их тут же прижали к матрасу над головой. Саске попутно стянул с парня майку, обнажив его наполовину.  
На минуту он просто задержался, рассматривая под собой натренированное тело.

Наруто закрыл глаза, стараясь не краснеть. Саске вёл себя странно. Даже в их первый раз Учиха так не церемонился. Что-то изменилось в нём и это немного пугало Наруто.   
Да и он сам теперь не такой, как раньше.

Бледные губы начали скользить по торсу, поднимаясь выше. Саске вдыхал запах этой кожи, который так часто вспоминал.

Наруто пытался не засмеяться от щекотки, закусив губу, терпел. До тех пор пока Саске не начал потирать через ткань его эрекцию. Он часто задышал от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Потом почувствовал распаленной кожей воздух, от чего залился краской еще сильнее.

— До сих пор стесняешься, — усмехался Саске.

— Теме... Ан-н... — невыносимые волны удовольствия разливались по телу, заставляя громко стонать в голос. Он сгорал в этой сладкой муке от горячего рта любовника, приближающего его к оргазму.

— Хватит... Саске, остановись... — пытался дозваться Наруто. В глазах темнело от наслаждения.

Учиха выпустил изо рта набухшую плоть и, облизав пальцы осторожно проник двумя в горячее тело, без труда находя простату. Наруто взвыл, сгибая ноги в коленях, подался навстречу руке Саске.

— Быстрее... Саске... — умолял Наруто.

Саске из последних сил держался, чтобы не наброситься на блондина. Он был возбужден до предела, но торопиться не хотел. Нужно было вернуть власть над этим телом, только тогда...

Учиха наклонился к стоящему члену и, подразнив головку языком, вобрал в рот медленно, посасывая.  
Наруто заткнул себе рот рукой, впиваясь в неё зубами, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся крик.

— Н-н-н!

Учиха двигал пальцами каждый раз, нажимая на простату внутри, затем добавил третий, подготавливая Наруто к себе.

Внезапно его резко толкнули в плечо, заставляя прервать своё занятие и посмотреть на раскрасневшееся лицо любовника.

— Хва... тит... — с трудом проговорил Наруто прямо заглядывая в черные глаза. Он лёг обратно, и, закрыв глаза, слушал шорох одежды, которую торопливо сбрасывал с себя Саске.

— Иди ко мне.

Наруто ничего не понял, когда его потянули за руку, и он оказался на коленях у Саске, лицом к лицу, широко расставив свои ноги. Саске улыбался, что заставляло Узумаки смущаться ещё сильнее, и он попытался спрятаться от этого пронизывающего взгляда.

— Наруто...

Парень вздрогнул от интонации, с которой было произнесено его имя. Руки Саске приподняли Наруто.

— Давай, направь меня...

Наруто облизал губу и, плотно закрыв глаза, дотронулся до влажного горячего члена Учихи. Сжав ствол в руке, приставил к своему отверстию, медленно насаживаясь на него. Острая разрывающая боль пронзила тело. Узумаки схватился за бледное плечо, кусая губы в кровь. Учиха был слишком большим.

— Расслабься! — прошипел Учиха.

— Да знаю я... А-а!

Брюнет резко опустил парня на свой член, со стоном вогнав себя до основания.

— Саске-е-е!.. — выкрикнул от боли блондин, впиваясь ногтями в широкую спину.

— Тише, тише... Расслабься... — Учиха начал целовать смуглую шею, стараясь отвлечь парня от боли. Внутри было невыносимо жарко и тесно. Так что было почти больно. Хотелось сорваться на бешеный ритм и затрахать до потери сознания это солнечное чудо.

Долго ждать не пришлось, пока Наруто привыкнет. На удивление тот почти сразу начал двигаться.

— Н-н... Наруто... — жарко выдохнул Саске, скользя руками горячему телу, придерживая одной рукой поясницу, другой сжимая ягодицу, насаживая на себя стонущего сквозь зубы Наруто.

Узумаки выгибал спину, двигая навстречу бёдрами. Учиха, как завороженный, смотрел на родное лицо, на кровь на припухших губах.

"Теперь ты мой", — целуя блондина, думал Учиха.

Наруто шёл по коридору резиденции, после отчёта у Цунаде. Две недели назад его отстранили от службы в АНБУ, поэтому он теперь рядовой дзенин. Элита.

Прошло два месяца и неделя. Учиха не появлялся. Узумаки надеялся, что Саске всего лишь задерживается, его ведь не так-то просто убить.

Всё было бы проще, если бы он пошёл и узнал, но бабушка Цунаде точно бы провела лекцию о том, что этот ублюдок не заслуживает того чтобы о нём волновались. На глаза слёзы наворачивались. Почему так больно?..

Наруто не успел понять, как его вдруг втянули в какую-то тёмную комнату и, припечатав к стене, поцеловали.

— М-м!.. — Узумаки протестующе замычал и начал отбиваться. За что получил укус.

— Что же ты, не рад мне, Наруто?..

— Са... Саске... Я... — он широко раскрыл глаза. Слёзы потекли по щекам.

— Прости, задержался.

— Дурак, — Наруто крепко обнял Учиху, чувствуя радость и облегчение, и, наверное, даже любовь. Эмоции переполнили сердце. Он улыбался сквозь слёзы и был счастлив.

Учиха немного удивился. Он не представлял, что Наруто вот так отреагирует. Саске против воли улыбнулся. В груди разливалось болезненное тепло. Он обнял парня.

— Пойдём домой, я долго терпеть не смогу...

— Что?.. — не понял Узумаки и, отстранившись, посмотрел на Саске.

Учиха обхватил руками ягодицы блондина и прижал к себе.

— Вот это.

Узумаки в миг покраснел, чувствуя стоящий твёрдый орган Учихи, и до него дошло, что сейчас они вернутся и ближайшие три часа если не больше, будет очень жарко.


End file.
